


What Do You Want!

by LlamasLover



Series: Harry Potter 1shots :)) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamasLover/pseuds/LlamasLover
Summary: Harry has had enough and blows up on Draco, How will Draco react to it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter 1shots :)) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834585
Kudos: 15





	What Do You Want!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is... I was just watching this show and there was this scene where the bully and the victim eventually end up together and I just thought of this, and I attempted to write whatever this is. Sorry this is really short, I might make a longer one in the future

"Potter" someone shouted from across the courtyard

What does he want "Malfoy. What do you want? Can't you see I'm not in the mood"

"Good Luck in the tournament, your gonna need it, you see I have this bet with my father he says you could last what... 10 minutes." He said smirking slightly "I disagree," he said I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back I could feel the hate in his gaze. And I can't help but wish they were instead staring at me with love and adoration. "I think you'll last 5"

I gave up. I spun around to meet his eyes as he came down from the tree. I can't help the tears that fill them. I can't help it that my name got picked from the cup or the fact that I'm gay but that doesn't stop everyone from leaving! I just give up. I look at the boy 10 feet away from me, the boy who has been tormenting me for 4 years now, and I don't know why, but I just wish I was his and he was mine.

At the thought, my eyes fill up more and I can feel a tear coming down my cheek.

"Awww look, scarhead is gunna cry," he said mock crying into his hand.

I gave a shuddering sigh and looked at him through my bangs. "What is it you want Malfoy? What is it? I'm already alone? What more do you want?" I said staring at his gorgeous icy blue eyes. Eyes that I could stare at for days. Eyes that stared at me coldly, but that's not cold? Why do they look... hurt?

"Potter's all alone, no friends, no family, you should just die, perfect opportunity, isn't it?" He said smirking at me

"Just leave me alone Malfoy I have done nothing to you, just.." I take in a breath shuddering a little "leave" I turn to leave.

"No I won't," He said defiantly coming closer to me I could hear him take a step.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU? WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" I finally burst. "EVERYONE ALREADY HATES ME! AREN'T YOU PLEASED YET? HUH? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" I screamed at him not daring to meet his eyes. He sighs then i can feel him come closer.

"You." I look up at his eyes and his lips just came closer and closer until finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments keep me going!


End file.
